Coeur Partagé
by liuanne
Summary: Il la laissait faire battre son coeur, et elle le laissait l'aimer. C'était leur contrat, leur manière de fonctionner, et jamais, jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un changer cela.
_Okay donc…. Je voulais absolument poster le chapitre hier soir, juste après avoir regardé l'épisode Origines partie 2, maiiiiis à 2h du mat', me suis dis que peut-être que je ferais mieux de prendre un peu plus mon temps. Donc voilà, je poste ça aujourd'hui._

 _/!/ Si vous n'avez pas encore visionné les épisodes Origines de ML,_ _ **ne lisez pas**_ _, cette fic risque de vous spoiler un ou deux moments particuliers qui sont vraiment géniaux, donc dépêchez-vous d'aller voir les épisodes et revenez haha :D — pour info, les deux épisodes en question sont sortis au Québec, donc en version française !_

— — —

— — —

Quand il était tombé amoureux d'elle, elle se dressait fièrement sur la célèbre structure métallique appelée Tour Eiffel, et elle déclarait la guerre au Papillon, jurant de protéger la ville _à ses côtés_.

…

Parce qu'elle était avec lui, parce qu'elle était fière de lui, Chat Noir voulait que le monde s'arrête de tourner. Si le temps s'arrêtait, il pourrait continuer à la voir, la toucher et l'embrasser sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, il pourrait lui répéter cent fois _je t'aime_ sans qu'une précieuse seconde ne s'écoule. Il voulait voir son sourire et ses joues roses, son petit nez rond et ses longs cils. Il voulait pouvoir plonger dans le bleu lagon calme et écumeux de ses yeux et ne pas avoir à retourner à la réalité.

Il voulait tout ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'obtenir — _tic tac, tic tac_ , le temps passait ; _bip, bip_ leurs pouvoirs se dissipaient.

— C'est parce que nous venons de combattre un super-vilain, disait-elle, la prochaine fois nous nous verrons un jour sans attaques, et nous pourrons rester ensemble plus longtemps.

Et il soupirait, il insistait, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne le rappellerait pas et qu'ils ne se verraient qu'après un akuma purifié.

— Tu mens, ma Lady, disait-il, c'est ce que tu dis toujours, et ça n'arrive jamais ! Reste encore, s'il te plaît, demandait-il, il nous reste encore quelques minutes… Je t'en prie, Ladybug, suppliait-il, tu sais que je t'aime.

Elle cédait, tournait les talons, puis revenait. Elle s'éloignait et se jetait à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partir non plus, mais c'était comme ça, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de révéler leurs identités, mais ils n'avaient plus le temps. Elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure avec une expression irrésistible, puis elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, pour que son visage soit à la hauteur du sien, pour que leurs souffles s'entrecoupent.

Ils s'embrassaient. Parfois elle d'abord, parfois lui d'abord.

Elle pressait ses lèvres sucrées contre les siennes, bougeant avidement et avec sensualité, caressant sa mâchoire avec sa main libre. Une vague de frisson le parcourait, et il amenait ses bras à sa taille, pressait ses paumes contre le tissu rouge, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse deviner la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. Il la laissait prendre ce qu'elle voulait, mordiller et sucer sa lèvre inférieure, même si elle serait enflée à la fin. Il la laissait lui planter les lèvres jusqu'aux dents, caresser l'intérieur de sa bouche avec la sienne, tourner sa langue contre la sienne.

Il la laissait faire battre son coeur, et elle le laissait l'aimer. C'était leur contrat, leur manière de fonctionner, et jamais, jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un changer cela.

…

Il faisait chaud. S'il n'avait pas eu son costume, il aurait senti la structure brûlante de la Tour Eiffel contre sa peau.

— Tu crois que nous sommes assez haut ?

Il haussa les épaules, grimpa un peu plus haut pour se hisser près de la magnifique, impétueuse Ladybug.

— Tu as besoin d'intimité à ce point ? Répliqua-t-il. J'ignorais que tu avais autant envie de moi.

Elle afficha un joli sourire en coin, plantant ses yeux brillants dans les siens, alors qu'il tentait de garder l'équilibre.

— Et tu l'ignores toujours, mon chaton, susurra-t-elle. Et je ne te le dirais pas.

Il s'adossa à une barre de métal, face à elle. Elle semblait concentrer toute la chaleur de Paris, mais il voulait toujours qu'elle se rapproche.

— Dans ce cas, tu peux me le montrer, murmura-t-il en rompant la distance qui restait entre eux deux.

C'était le moment qu'ils attendaient.

C'était le moment où ils s'embrassaient, où ils n'autorisaient plus d'autres sons que leurs soupirs et gémissement à quitter leurs bouches.

Chat Noir se perdit rapidement dans l'étreinte brûlante, aveuglé par le cocon enflammé qui se formait autour d'eux. Les petites mains de Ladybug ne restaient jamais au même endroit, elles bougeaient de sa nuque à sa colonne vertébrale, à son torse et à ses hanches, et il aurait aimé que chaque touche laisse une marque indélébile sur sa peau.

Mais le temps passait, ils n'avaient plus de temps.

…

Elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Il le savait.

Elle était déjà amoureuse, et elle ne serait jamais entièrement à lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la blâmer. Il pouvait toujours l'embrasser et s'ouvrit à elle, alors qu'il ne soit pas le seul dans son coeur n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. De toute façon, le type ne semblait pas faire attention à elle, et tant pis pour lui. Il se fichait de n'être qu'un réconfort, parce qu'il la voulait tellement qu'il pourrait mourir pour elle, rien que pour voir son sourire coloré dans ses derniers instants.

— Oh, Chat, j'aimerais tellement qu'il m'aime comme tu m'aimes. J'aimerais qu'il m'embrasse comme tu m'embrasses. J'aimerais n'aimer que toi, disait-elle.

Il ne savait jamais quoi répondre.

…

— Peut-être que nous devrions arrêter.

Son coeur arrêta de battre, et il sentit son corps entier se raidir en réponse aux mots. Ses lèvres étaient encore humides après leurs baisers, et il les laissa entrouvertes, sans réussir à prononcer le moindre mot.

Il voulait protester.

 _Non, reviens !_

 _Mais je te rendrais bien plus heureuse que lui !_

 _Ne me laisse pas, Ladybug_ _!_

Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ses mots. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y arrivait pas ? La nuit était lourde et chaude et il était glacé, ressentant des frissons parcourir son dos à l'idée qu'elle ne retire pas ses mots.

— Tu ne… Tu ne peux pas… Tenta-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Sa vision brouillée lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille inquiète, triste, mais bienveillante. Elle essayait de ne pas le regarder, mais il arrivait à déchiffrer sa peine et il ne comprenait pas ; si cela la blessait aussi, pourquoi prendre une telle décision ? Il prit une grande inspiration, penchant à nouveau son visage vers le sien pour goûter ses lèvres, doucement, tout doucement.

Elle s'éloigna au bout de quelques secondes, posant sa main sur la bouche du garçon, pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

— Chat… Ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées, s'il te plaît.

 _C'est toi qui compliques tout._

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas_ _?_

— Je n'en ai pas envie non plus, mais penses-y, dit-elle, rien ne sera jamais normal entre nous. Est-ce ce genre de relation que tu cherches ? Là où tu ne pourras pas te dire que je suis en sécurité parce que je serais toujours en train de combattre, là où la moindre dispute pourra se révéler désastreuse si nous n'arrivons plus à travailler ensemble contre le Papillon ? Mieux vaut en finir maintenant, avant que nous ne nous attachions trop.

Il secoua vivement la tête.

— Je m'en fiche, de tout ça.

— _Chat Noir_ …

— C'est parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il amèrement.

Elle pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle finirait par l'accepter entièrement, mais elle faisait l'exact inverse, et il ne savait plus s'il voulait terminer cette discussion.

— Tu n'es pas juste, sanglota-t-elle. Tu sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour vous deux, tu sais que je n'ai pas envie de te blesser. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça, Chat !

Il voulait protester.

Il n'y arriva pas.

— — —

— — —

Quand elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, il lui tendait un large parapluie, et il la regardait comme s'il voulait dire que, dorénavant, elle faisait partie de sa vie et qu'il ne la quitterait plus ; et elle avait eut envie de serrer contre son coeur ce garçon si innocent et de lui dire qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

…

Elle s'était sentie spéciale à ses yeux.

Elle avait eu l'impression de voir quelque chose naître en lui, et elle n'arrivait plus à se détacher de l'infinie tendresse et de la détermination qu'elle avait lue dans son regard. Adrien voulait tant s'ouvrit au monde, il avait tellement d'affection à donner aux autres, et personne ne l'autorisait à être aimé pour sa gentillesse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ils s'attachaient à son physique, à sa famille, mais ils loupaient le plus important.

Marinette se souvenait de la pluie et du ciel sombre, de la matière rugueuse du parapluie, et surtout du rire incroyablement sincère d'Adrien. Elle était la seule à avoir eu la chance d'assister à ce moment privilégié. _Elle_ , pas Chloé ; _elle_ , pas même Nino.

Elle, elle, _elle_ , toute seule. Il s'était confié à elle alors qu'elle l'avait mal jugé, juste parce qu'il était trop généreux pour ce monde.

…

Chat Noir ou pas, elle ne pouvait pas cesser de l'aimer, d'observer l'arrière de sa tête blonde si parfaite, de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer un peu plus sur sa voix.

Boucles dorées, yeux émeraude, nez pointu, ils se ressemblaient. Elle n'avait pas envie de choisir, alors elle avait pris le choix le plus logique. Adrien ne l'aimait peut-être pas comme Chat Noir le faisait, mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, et les super-héros existent parce qu'il y a toujours des gens qui ont besoin d'eux. Adrien avait cette aura magnétique qui ne cessait de l'attirer, et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre _ça_.

Chat Noir, Adrien, Chat Noir, Adrien.

Elle ne connaissait qu'un prénom.

C'était la meilleure solution.

…

Il avait l'air détaché, plus triste que ce à quoi elle était habituée. Elle secouait la main vers lui, et il lui répondait avec un sourire forcé. Si elle avait été capable de prononcer une phrase complète devant lui, elle serait allée le voir pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Toute la journée, et toute celle d'après, il resta triste.

Il répondit à Nino qu'il allait bien. Il fit semblant auprès des autres. Chloé ne sembla pas remarquer.

Marinette décida d'agir le cinquième jour, lorsqu'ils étaient les seuls restant dans la classe, et qu'il avait perdu son sourire. Elle se glissa lentement derrière lui, prenant une grande inspiration. En tant que déléguée, elle pouvait lui demander certaines choses sans que ce soit bizarre, et cela lui donna un peu de courage.

— A-Adrien ? Appela-t-elle timidement.

Il sursauta, se retournant vers elle en abordant une expression douce.

— Oh, désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

— Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête vers elle.

Elle voulait lui demander clairement, ou bien lui proposer de sortir, de se changer les idées, parce qu'elle était _son amie_. Elle pouvait faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux, pas vrai ?

— Je… Écoute, c'est juste… Nous sommes amis, pas vrai ? Hésita la jeune fille.

Il sembla surpris, mais lui sourit doucement en hochant la tête.

— Bien sûr, Marinette.

— A-alors… En tant qu'amie, je me demandais si tu avais envie que l'on fasse quelque chose… D'amusant…

— D'amusant ?

Elle baissa la tête, horriblement embarrassée. Les choses ne sortaient jamais comme elle le voulait, et c'était un problème. Au moins, avec Chat Noir, elle arrivait à s'exprimer correctement.

Penser au garçon lui fit mal.

— Oui, répondit-elle. Parce que tu n'as pas l'air en forme…

Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer, et son esprit paniquer. Chat Noir, où était Chat Noir ? Allait-il bien ? Elle venait de se séparer de lui, et elle essayait déjà de passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle avait l'impression de le trahir et de se trahir.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers Adrien, elle remarqua les émeraudes brillantes. C'était comme s'il retenait ses larmes.

 _Oh non, Marinette, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, retire ça, retire ça_.

— Désolé, grimaça Adrien. C'est juste… Nino m'a fais la même remarque, et… Je me disais que ça fait du bien d'avoir des gens qui remarquent quelque chose à propos de vous et qui veulent vous remonter le moral.

Sa gorge était soudainement sèche et elle dû cligner plusieurs fois les yeux pour se détacher de son expression triste et aimante. Qui était-elle pour avoir le droit à un tel regard ? Elle avait encore les traces du coeur brisé de Chat Noir sur ses mains, et elle pensait pouvoir réconforter quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle ne contrôla pas sa main, qui vint frôler l'épaule du garçon dans un geste de sympathie. Lorsque ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le tissu, elle sentit un choc la parcourir de haut en bas. Elle pensa à Chat Noir, parce que son épaule était à la même hauteur que la sienne. À son tour d'avoir envie de pleurer.

— Tout ira bien, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là.

…

Elle allait souvent le voir. Elle s'approchait discrètement, il lui souriait, ils partageaient quelques mots et repartaient.

Parce qu'elle était son amie. Parce qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il lui disait que c'était après avoir éclairci le malentendu de leur première rencontre — et avec le soutient de Nino — qu'il avait réussi à s'ouvrir au reste de la classe.

— Tu es spéciale parce que tu m'as découvert et tu es devenue amie avec autre chose que mon apparence, disait-il.

Elle ne savait jamais quoi répondre.

…

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial avec eux. Gentilles touches et longs regards, ils apprenaient à se connaître.

Il revenait à ses expressions radieuses et elle essayait d'arrêter de jouer au jeu des différences entre lui et Chat Noir. Peut-être qu'après tout, les choses pourraient bien se dérouler. Elle réussirait à devenir encore plus proche de lui, sûrement.

Elle pensait à la façon dont elle l'embrassera quand ce moment viendrait.

…

Il pleuvait, et elle avait son parapluie. Il était un peu déchiré, et avait deux baleines de cassées, mais elle ne le changerait pour rien au monde. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, il sourit.

— Tu devrais le changer, tu sais. Il devient un peu vieux.

Elle secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer ses pommettes légèrement colorées.

— Non, répondit-elle, c'est important pour moi.

Le ciel était lourd et chargé d'eau, mais il faisait chaud, et le vent qui apporta quelques gouttes sur eux lui fit du bien. L'eau restait collée au tissu de ses vêtements, et elle réalisa qu'en fait, ce n'était pas si important.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose entre nous.

Elle opina, tenant tout de même fermement le parapluie. Adrien était encore sous le petit préau de la sortie de l'école, à l'abri de la pluie.

— Je t'en donnerai un autre ! S'exclama-t-il.

— Mais je veux garder celui-ci !

— Mais il ne te protège pas bien !

— Mais tu me l'as offert !

Elle rougit légèrement, reculant de quelques pas. C'était vrai, il ne la protégeait pas, et elle était déjà trempée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, surprise de ne pas voir la voiture qui venait habituellement chercher Adrien. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, elle émit un petit cri surpris en se rendant compte qu'il était juste là, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

— Ils ne viendront pas aujourd'hui, dit-il, ils accompagnent mon père. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de me laisser prendre le bus.

Il semblait réellement fier, et elle était contente pour lui.

— Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Tu habites juste en face, rit-il, ce serait idiot.

Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Et puis, si son père lui laissait plus de libertés, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait se faire d'autres amis, des personnes qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas, cela voulait dire qu'elle cesserait d'être spéciale. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

Essayant de trouver un argument pour le faire rester, elle hésita. Les autres élèves étaient déjà rentrés, et elle habitait juste à côté.

— Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, dit Adrien.

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise. Le trouvant trop proche, elle essaya de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

— Mieux ? Demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai eu l'impression que tu étais un peu déprimée, dernièrement.

Elle ne put empêcher son visage de se redresser, surprise et incertaine.

— V-vraiment ?

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Marinette ?

Elle pensa à Chat Noir, à ses mauvaises blagues et à ses baisers passionnés, puis à Adrien et à ses gentils mots, sa détermination à se faire accepter. Même si Adrien l'aimait, ne serait-ce donc pas la même chose ? Pouvait-elle réellement oublier son partenaire adoré ? Elle avait pensé que oui, parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Adrien d'abord ; et elle se rendait compte que non. Ce n'était pas si simple.

Et lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur la sienne, elle sursauta si fort qu'elle en oublia de garder sa prise sur le parapluie qu'elle tenait ; et le vent l'emporta au loin.

— Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux adolescents suivirent l'objet des yeux, avant de se lancer un regard paniqué, puis amusé. Adrien commença à rire, et elle pensa à la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu rire ainsi.

— Oh, Marinette, finit-il par murmurer, il se passe toujours quelque chose de drôle, avec toi !

Elle répondit par un rire nerveux, passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà trempés. Le parapluie était encore à portée de main, et elle ne voulait pas le laisser traîner dans les rues comme un vulgaire déchet. Elle serra la main d'Adrien dans la sienne et l'entraîna avec elle.

— Il faut le récupérer ! Cria-t-elle.

Le garçon suivit ses pas, mais en quelques secondes, l'objet était parti trop loin pour qu'ils puissent tenter de le rattraper. Marinette fit un pas supplémentaire, et se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'atterrir dans une énorme flaque d'eau, remplissant ses chaussures d'eau. Q _uelle poisse_ , pensa-t-elle. Au moins, la main d'Adrien était toujours chaude et rassurante.

La voyant baisser le regard jusqu'à ses pieds, il grimaça.

— Pas grave, dit-elle, je n'ai qu'à les enlever.

Elle retira ses ballerines roses, agréablement surprise par le contact du sol humide sur sa peau. Elle se sentait soudainement plus légère et avait envie de danser. Il tenait toujours sa main. Tant pis pour le parapluie.

— Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu l'attraper, grommela Adrien.

Marinette regarda sa chemise trempée coller à ses bras musclés, et déglutit. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire maintenant, et l'hésitation revenait.

— J'ai envie de rester un peu plus longtemps, dit Adrien. Pas toi ?

— Si.

Il se retourna vers elle et elle retint son souffle, à nouveau médusée par ses yeux brillants et les gouttes qui perlaient le long de son visage. Elle pensa à Chat Noir, à la façon dont elle allait le trahir, même si elle avait mit fin à leur relation. C'était trop tôt, mais c'était _Adrien Agreste_ , et que pouvait-elle lui refuser ? Pas grand-chose, probablement. Rapidement, elle se mit à avoir envie qu'il se penche plus et qu'il l'embrasse, et elle commença à s'impatienter.

Il devait penser à la même chose qu'elle, parce qu'il appliqua exactement les gestes qu'elle venait d'imaginer, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Adrien commença à fermer les yeux, prêt à se laisser aller et _enfin_ l'embrasser, mais Marinette recula violemment.

— H-huh ? Q-quelque chose ne va pas ? Bafouilla Adrien avec une expression soudainement paniquée. S-si tu ne voulais pas, je suis dés-

— Non, non, c'est pas ça… Je- j'en ai envie aussi, mais…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

— Je sors d'une autre relation.

Elle le regarda hocher la tête, avant de sourire tristement.

— Moi aussi.

Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait été si triste ?

— Et… Et, continua-t-elle, je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir complètement oublié.

Un silence compréhensif et des gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur son visage. Elle n'osait pas le regarder.

— Moi non plus, souffla-t-il.

— Mais je t'aime ! Termina-t-elle. Ça ne semblait… Pas juste pour toi, alors…

Elle se fit interrompre par des lèvres chaudes, et une main le long de son dos. Avec un son étouffé, et bougea doucement sa bouche, goutant à la chaleur moelleuse de la peau du garçon. La façon dont il était penché pour arriver à sa hauteur lui parut inconfortable, alors elle décida de l'aider en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, sentant l'eau se faufiler entre ses orteils nus.

Il lâcha sa main, mais c'était uniquement pour l'enlacer avec plus de force, exerçant une pression de chaque côté de son dos. Ses lèvres étaient au moins aussi humides que ses vêtements, et lorsqu'elle agrippa le col de sa chemise avec force, elle le sentit glisser entre ses doigts. Il approfondit le baiser, alors que Marinette passait sa mains dans les boucles blondes trempées. Elle sentit ses genoux faiblir et réprimanda un gémissement, à l'idée même que le garçon de ses rêves était là, accroché à elle, mêlant langues et dents, devant le portail de l'école vide.

Puis, son esprit fit quelque chose.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de leur position ; lui l'enlaçant, elle sur la pointe des pieds.

Peut-être la façon dont elle commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était déjà attardée sur _cette_ parcelle de chair.

Peut-être le goût d'amande de sa bouche, la forme de sa mâchoire qu'elle effleura, le son familier qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, la chaleur de ses paumes contre sa peau.

Elle recula, et lorsqu'elle vit son visage, elle comprit plusieurs choses en même temps. Elle savait qui il était ; et il savait qui elle était ; et _il savait qu'elle savait_ qui il était.

Les lèvres de Marinette s'écartèrent, articulant silencieusement le nom de « Chat Noir », alors qu'elle sentit ses doigts caresser doucement sa gorge, remontant jusqu'à son menton. Elle remonta ses mains pour saisir le visage du garçon, l'amenant à elle pour que leurs fronts se touchent, et ferma les yeux un instant.

— C'est toi, murmura-t-elle. C'est toi, c'est toi, _c'est toi_!

Un rire remonta le long de sa poitrine, et elle le laissa sortir, faisant trembler ses épaules. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à s'arrêter de rire, ou même de sourire. Elle eut peur qu'il soit en colère contre elle, parce qu'elle avait brisé son coeur, mais il ne bougea pas, et elle sentit son corps se détendre. Un rire joyeux rejoignit bientôt le sien, et cela sembla durer une éternité.

— Je suis tellement contente, parvint-elle à articuler. Je n'arrive pas à croire que _c'est toi_!

Il rit encore, embrassant sa joue, une, deux, trois fois, puis son nez, sa tempe et son front. Elle riait toujours, traçait des cercles le long de sa nuque alors qu'il semblait bien déterminer à embrasser et embraser son visage entier. Paupières, mâchoire, menton, cou, gorge et clavicule, embrassant à bouche ouverte, si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir sa langue appuyer sur sa peau.

Lorsque sa bouche fut à nouveau sur la sienne, elle soupira, et se détendit entièrement dans l'étreinte.

Ils entendirent le ciel gronder, et Adrien réagit rapidement. Il glissa une main dans le haut de son dos, l'autre au creux de ses genoux, et la souleva lentement, trouvant le moyen d'attraper ses petites ballerines du bout des doigts. Marinette laissa reposer sa tête contre son torse trempé, et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait.

— Tu es gelée, dit Adrien, viens, on rentre.

Elle ne répondit pas, parce qu'il la portait de toute façon, et elle n'avait pas besoin de le suivre. Mais elle grogna à l'idée de le laisser partir loin.

— Ne râle pas, rit-il, je passerais te voir plus tard. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler, Princesse.

Marinette sentit son coeur se serrer, pensa qu'elle l'avait blessé et qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu plus tôt ; elle n'avait sûrement pas le droit de lui demander de lui laisser une seconde chance, mais elle le ferait de toute façon. Et il semblait heureux, c'était le plus important, non ? Cette histoire était complètement absurde, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être satisfaite du fait qu'il soit tombé, lui aussi, amoureux d'elle deux fois.

Lorsqu'il la reposa, elle croisa son regard et comprit que tout irait bien.

Elle tenait toujours son coeur dans le creux de sa main.

— — —

— — —

 _Oh la la, je m'embarrasse moi-même, c'est tellement cheesy xD !_

 _Mais bon, après avoir finit l'épisode, je n'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher :P (à la place de bosser sur mon chapitre 12 hahaha,,). Mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même ! Si vous n'aviez toujours pas compris, j'aime juste trop écrire les scènes de baiser, ugh, et voilà où ça me mène… En même temps, ces épisodes étaient absolument géniaux, et la scène de la pluie tellement réussie je suis dead._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et passez une bonne journée !_

 _Bon, du coup, je cours voir le nouvel épisode qui vient de sortir sur Télé-Québec haha ! Bisous !_


End file.
